fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Spotkanie z Wawanakwą
The Adventures of the World - Odcinek 12 Widać jak w stołówce widać siedzącą Alice.. Alice: Dzisiaj był tak nudny dzień że odrazu zrobie wstęp.. Poprzednio w The Adventures o the World.. Trójka zawodników znalazła bombe przez którą wylądowaliśmy w Afryce a właściwie to mieliśmy tam od początku się znaleźć ale to już bez znaczenia.. Zawodnicy mieli na początku strzelić kilka razy w chef pistoletem na farbe..Udało to się jedynie RJ,Kelly i Sylvii... Ponadto uczestnicy uznali RJ za szpiega... To ją zmusiło do rezygnacji w ostatnim zadaniu czyli ucieczka przed tłumem obrońców małp... Po pożeganiach pocałowała Kendala i stali się parą ale i tak wystrzeliłam ją.. Dobiegamy powoli do końca..Pozostała tylko 4 a po tym odcinku tylko 3. Kto wygra? A kto będzie wystrzelony z katapulty.. O tym się przekonacie w The Adventures of the World... Chef wchodzi.. Chef: Dzisiaj wolisz Lody z tuńczykiem czy pastę z kaktusa?.. Alice: Oba.. '' Wszystko jest czarno niebieskie.Jest pokazany pokój a w nim Alice trzymająca 14 zdjęć.Po chwili rzuca je na ziemie i wybiega przed dzwi a kamera za nią.Kamera jakimś cudem znajduje się w hiszpanii gdzie na widowni stadionu z bykami siedzi Atlantha i Anne trzymające w reku sztuczne walizki.Kamera przemieszcza się na hawaje gdzie na palmie wisi Avalon i nie rusza się. Chwile później łapie walizke od przechodzącego pod nią Victora.Kamera nurkuje w wodzie a nad wodą w łódce wiosłuje Dylan do wyspy na której jest statua wolności a na przegu czeka Chef z już wczesniej złapanym Joel'em i walizką.Na wyspach wielkoanocnych Kelly poszukuje statuetki Alice.Znowu kamera wraca do domu i zauważa przyciemnonego zwycieżce programu razem z walizką i wyrzuca kamere przez okno. Kamera wpada do wulkana we włoszech. Koło niej pizze wcina Sylvia i Kendal oraz RJ a na stół spada walizka pieniędzy.Wszyscy się o nią biją.Na białym domu siedzi Cirke z Heath'em i podziwiają gwiazdy w dzień. A koło nich wjeżdza FBI z czołgiem.Na grenlandii stoją zamarznięci Poul i Rory a po chwili ktoś z oddali podchodzi do nich z piłą.Na koniec widać czarny ekran a w nim wszystkich się bijacych o walizke zawodników.Po chwili Alice odbiera pieniądze i wyrzuca je do dziury.Wszystkie kolory wracają i pojawia się logo The Adventures of the World'>'' Stołówka '''Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy siedzą i jedzą papke Chefa.. Kelly: '''No i co? Doszliśmy do finałowej 4.. '''Sylvia: Nie wszyscy są zadowolenii.. Kelly: Jak to?! Victor: Musimy nadal jeść te papkę Chefa.. Kendal: Moja od 2 tygodni wisi na suficie.. Wszyscy spojrzeli sie w górę..Biały glut spadł na twarz Kendala.. Kelly: 'Fuj? '''Victor: '''Fuj! ''Kelly wybiegła do pokoju zwierzeń po czym wymiotowała.. ('''Kelly: Ja nie moge..Fuuuj!) Sylvia: Ja może pójdę się przewietrzyć.. Sylvia otworzyła dzwi po czym wiatr ją zassał i wypadła z samolotu. Tak samo Victor i Kendal..Gdy Kelly wracała też wypadła.. Plac główny.. Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy otwierają włosy i widzą cały obóz zalany w radioaktywnych wodach i różnorakiej zielonej maści.. Sylvia: Co to ma być?! Kelly: '''Ja chyba tu oszaleje.. '''Kendal: '''Ja chce do samolotu.. '''Victor: '''Wyluzujcie..Może to jest tylko przystanek.. '''Alice: Nie..to nie przystanek.. Będziemy mieli dwa proste zadania..Muszę was ostrzedz że mozecie zobaczyć byłych zawodników w między czasie.. Kelly: Jak to? Alice: Postanowiliśmy ich tutaj sprowadzić by za niewielką opłatą trochę się na was powyżywali.. Victor: A kiedy to się zacznie? Alice: 'Teraz... ''Z 3 ruzgami Dylan, Anne i Poul zaczeli być uczestników.. '''Poul: I co ty na to Kendal! Walnął Ruzgą go w kręgosłup.. Kendal: Auć! Anne: Ha..Ha... Anne wzieła za bluzki Kelly i Sylvię , zaczeła nimi walić o siebie i rzuciła nimi o drzewo.. Kelly: Chyba masz mój ząb w szyi.. Sylvia: A ty moje paznokcie w ręku.. Dylan zakopał Victora i pozostawił tylko jego głowę na powietrzu.. Dylan: '''Wyeliminowaliście mnie pierwszego to macie.. '''Alice: Dobra..Odejdzcie już.. Goście odeszli a reszta zaczeła krzyczeć.. Reklama?! Ja ci dam Reklame teraz ... 16 zawodników przyjechało na obóz. Będą tam walczyć o kasę.. Co nowy prowadzący wymyślił a co się dzieje u zawodników? Ja tego nie wiem ale się dowiedzcie czytając Totalny Obóz! '' '''Producent:' A to nie za krótke? Narrator: No ja ci nie będe robił reklam jak z Polsatu wiesz! Producent: To jeszcze coś powiedz.. Jest to użytkownika Johnny369 '' '''Producent:' Ale żeś się wyslił.. Koniec reklamy... Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy pomalutku wstają i patrzą się ze złości w stronę Alice Alice: '''Więc może zaczniemy z zadaniem.. '''Kelly: A co mi tam... Sylvia: Dlaczego Nie mogę się zwierzyć w pokoju zwierzeń?! Alice: '''Bo właśnie nas samolot został opanowany przez zmutowane wiewiórki!! '''Kendal: '''Aha?! '''Alice: Musimy was wcześniej podzielić na duety.. Victor z Sylvią a Kendal z Kelly.. Victor: Znowu ona?! Sylvia: Powiem to samo co on.. Znowu ona?! Kendal: Jakoś dam radę.. Kelly: No ja myśle.. Alice: Pierwsze zadanie to znalezienie kluczyka Chrisa i Chefa w stołówce..Lećcię.. Stołówka Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy przeszukują każdy kont ale nic nie znajdują.. Victor: '''Nie poddawajcie się! Wygramy.. '''Sylvia: Jestem tu tylko ja! Kelly: No żeś! Sprawdze w spiżarni.. Otwiera drzwiczki po czym Cirke i Heath ją wciagneli..Słychać było trzaskanie..Po chwili ją wypuszczają.. Kelly: 'Mam ten klucz! ''Po chwili zemdlała.. '''Victor: Ktoś jeszcze tam coś sprawdzi? Sylvia: Nie! Kendal: 'Raczej spasuje.. ''Zawodnicy dalej szukali aż Sylvia coś zauważyła..Włożyła ręke z tyłu spodni Kendala i wyjeła klucz.. 'Sylvia: '''Ale to fuj , mamy przynajmniej klucz..CZY TO SIĘ LICZY JAK MA SIĘ JEDEN KLUCZ NA DRUŻYNE ALICE?! -''(Powiedziała głośno..)-'' '''Kendal: '''On ci pewnie nie.. '''Alice: '''JASNE! ''-(Odpowiedział głośno..) Plac Główny Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy znowu stoją na placu gdy nagle pojawia się RJ, Atlantha, Joel , Avalon i Rory i jakiaś postać..Vicey.. '''Vicey: '''No Heloł.. Ja zawsze jestem Forewer elołn a wy nagle mnie tutaj sprowadziliście do tych stjupid idiot.. '''Kelly: '''Co ty gadasz?! '''Sylvia: '''Znalazła się świruska.. '''Vicey: Przestań! Wyglądasz jak tania podróbka dziewczyny z Tap Madel.. Sylvia: 'To ja byłam ścierwo! ''Vicey i Sylvia zaczęły się szarpać.. '''Kendal: A wy tu po co?! Atlantha: '''Zapłacili nam za to.. '''Victor: Za co? Rory: '''Za występ w programie kolejny raz... '''Kendal: '''Czyli wy powróciliście? '''RJ: '''Nie..3 z nas powróci jeśli jeden z was dobrowolnie odpadnie.. '''Vicey: '''No heloł..Zostaw mnie ty tania Bicz.. '''Sylvia: A spieprzaj stąd! Sylvia wykopała Wicey na drzewo.. Atlantha: '''Możemy też zrobić to.. '''Kelly: Stać.. Atlantha: Nie.. Atlantha walnęła w twarz Kelly.. Victor: 'Choć ty mój kwiatuszku! ''Avalon jak oszalała biegnie do Victora aż wreście serwuje mu kopniaka.. 'Victor: '''Auć! '''Avalon: '''Co? Chcę wrócić to programu.. ''Przychodzi Alice i wali po głowie Joela.. '''Alice: Przykro mi ale ty nie powrócisz! Joel: Dlaczego?! Alice: '''Bo nie! Wracając do zadania.. Atlantha, Avalon, Rory i RJ będą wam pomagać a właściwie sabotować rywali..By było śmieszniej Avalon i Atlantha posabotują Sylvie i Victora a Rory i RJ posabotują Kelly i Kendala.. Wasze zadanie to pozbycie się tych wielkich chrisowych totemów.. Kto pierwszy ją Zniszczy bądź usunie wygra.. '''Sylvia: '''A po co ta debilka?! '''Alice: '''A to moja siostrzenica.. '''Vicey: Jes! Alice: To start.. Zawodnicy ruszyli.. Atlantha i Avalon zaczęli obrzucać jajami Sylvię i Victora.. Ci się nie dali zaś Rory i RJ się lenili...Po kilku godzinach Sylvia i Victor zaczęli spychać Totem w stronę Pomostu..Tak samo zrobili Kelly i Kendal..Ścigali się z równymi szansami aż jeden totem wpadł do wody.. Był to toem Sylvii i Victora.. Alice: '''Wygrali Sylvia i Victor.. '''Kelly: Ale oni nie zniszczyli totemu! Alice: Mieliście Pozbyć się totemu z placu a oni się go pozbyli..Pozatym sama też to samo robiłaś.. Kelly: Ale to dlatego że.. Alice: Ha ha.. Zapraszam was na ceremonie.. A reszta starych wynocha bo nie chcę was już w programie..Jesteście frajerzy.. Widać jak wielka kopara wyrzuca starych zawodników w kosmos.. Przed ceremonią.. Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Kelly i Victor rozmawiają.. Kelly: Głosuj na Kendala.. Victor: Dlaczego? Kelly: No chyba chcesz być w finale.. Victor: No chcę.. Kelly: 'No to głosuj.. '''Victor: '''A pozatym no i co z tego.. Jestem najlepszy i to się liczy.. '''Kelly: '''Ta, ta ale załosuj.. Głosowanie.. Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png ('Kelly: Sylvia i Kendal pewnie na mnie zagłosują a tak mam pewność remisu z Kendalem który wygram.. Głos na Kendala..) (Sylvia: Głos na ..) (Kendal: Głosuje na Kelly..Zła typka..) (Victor: Głos na ..) Ceremonia Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy już czekali na ceremonie..Koło Alice stała Vicey i trzymała paszporty..Kelly spoglądała na wszystkich z radością.. Alice: Oddaliście głosy i bezpiecznymi frajerami są : *Sylvia *Victor Alice: Zostali tylko Kendal i Kelly a ja nie lubię przedłużać niczego więc odpada Kelly.. Kelly: Co?! Przecież remis powinien być! Alice: Nie.. Jest 3 głosy na ciebie.. Kelly: '''Jak to?! Victor! Oszukałeś mnie! '''Victor: Tak..Ty jesteś zagrożeniem i nie chciałem cię widzieć nawet w finałowej 3.. Kelly: Zapłacicie mi za to! Kelly w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa została wystrzelona.. Alice: No to koniec tego dobrego.. Vicey: '''No heloł.. Ja wciąż tu jestem.. O maj gasz.. Trudno tu o gud służbę.. '''Alice: Zamknij się..! Dobra..oglądajcie nas za tydzień..Pa Vicey: Heloł! Ekskluzywny klip.. Widać jak Vicey tańczy w kabinie Alice... Vicey: 'Jestem fabulos! A! a! a! a!.. Jestem gud! A! a! a! a!.. ''Wskakuje na łóżko.. '''Vicey: Jestem fab.. Łóżko się załamało.. KONIEC! Fajny Odcinek? Dzięki za przeczytanie ^^ Super Fajny Fajny, ale czegoś brakuje.. Może być Od biedy ujdzie Żałosny.. Podoba ci się Vicey? Jest Super Dziwna typka. Raczej dziwaczka Nawet może być. Fajna. Z konia spadłeś czy co?!